1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to dispensing systems, and more particularly to a dispenser for a dispensing system.
2. Background Art
Pump type bottles are used for dispensing liquid and gel media, such as soaps, lotions, and other substances. This type of dispenser system is widely used in washrooms, bathrooms, kitchens, and so forth. With a pump-type bottle, a user generally pushes a plunger or squeezes a lever, thereby causing a liquid or gel substance disposed within a container coupled to the dispenser to be guided through and dispensed from a chamber in the dispenser. When the chamber is clogged, dispensation of the substance within the bottle can be compromised.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.